


Harry Potter's S.E.Lesson's.

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Sexual Ed. Lessons, not quite what he'd expected.Probably even less so in Detention.





	1. Chapter One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Ed. Lessons, not quite what he'd expected.

It was the last day before a two week school vacation and they were having S.E.L (Sexual Education Lessons) and Harry was finding it hard to stay awake, despite going to bed early the night before, his sleep had been plagued by odd dreams that kept him from a blissful slumber, and now kept him from learning in Snape's new class.   
  
This unfortunately would result in Gryffindor eventually losing 100 points due to Harry continuously falling asleep and hitting the desk to alert Snape that he in fact was falling asleep during his class.   
  
'Mister Potter, would you please wake up. You might learn something.' The words were a growl from thin lips close to his shuttering eyelids.   
  
'Sorry, sir. I...(Yawn)...I didn't get much sleep last night.'   
  
'Is that so, perhaps you should not be staying up with your dormmates talking about the size of girls breasts.'  
  
Harry blinked, mouth falling open and cheeks turning pink. 'I...What? Why would we do that? Is that what Slytherin do all night down in the dungeons?' He looked askance, turning briefly to spy Malfoy jerking his eyes away from his seat next to him; Snape had put them at the same bench and separated Harry and his friends.   
  
'I went to sleep before everyone else, actually, sir. My dreams were just...Odd that my body didn't get much sleep, turning it over in my head.' He yawned again, unhelpfullly covering it with a hand after everyone else yawned as well.   
  
'I see, well, do try to stay awake. Again, you may just learn something. Fall asleep in this class again and you and your house will find themselves 100 points less than this morning. Understood?'  
  
Harry nodded dumbly, yawning.   
  
'Very well...' Severus went to turn away, frowning momentarily as he caught a flash of difference in the teens eyes, then went back onto lecture about proper contraception. It was moments before another thunk told the class that Harry had fallen asleep again. The Professor sighed in annoyance, banging down the packet of muggle contraception he had picked up for this very class. 'POTTER! I will not tell you again!' 'You are pushing your luck.' He kicked a sneaker beneath the desk. Harry jerked awake. 'You are damn near close to losing ALL of Gryffindor's rubies.'   
  
Harry couldn't stifle the yawn, that turned into something akin to a mewl as a hand gripped the gaping jaw. 'This is an important class, unless you wish to be in the dark come your first time Mister Potter. Do you wish for little Potter's to be running around when you, yourself are still a child?' Snape glared intensely, his hand still gripping Harry's jaw.   
  
'Erm...No?' Harry questioned, words sounding as squished as his cheeks.   
  
'Then pay attention.' The jaw was let go and he turned back away, watching out the corner of his eye as the teen rubbed at his face and blury eyes. He did look quite tired, bags beneath his silver eyes. Wait. What? Severus spun back around, black eyes intense.   
  
'What?' Harry yawned.   
  
Severus blinked, frowning, 'Nothing...' His eyes briefly flicked to the blonde teen beside the raven teen; he was leaned back with an expression that spoke of someone ripping one off. 'What is the matter Mister Malfoy?' He had the brief thought that perhaps the blonde had seen the same.   
  
Draco shook his head, he himself frowning. He thought he saw...No, and he thought he smelt...couldn't be. He'd been having all sorts of new aromas since 3 months ago and the smells kept getting stranger and potent, especially around Potter; and just now, out of nowhere, it had gotten immensely strong, but just for a moment. He sat straighter, still shaking his head of it.   
  
THUNK.   
  
'For the love of! Potter, WAKE UP.'   
  
The jerk from the teen who he had just yelled at, his face inches from the tanned pert nose, sent the boy tumbling backwards after a frightened stare at his professor. 'The hell!' Harry yelled back, stumbling as he disentangled himself from the toppled chair, righted himself and kept standing when Severus grabbed at the chair, anchoring it to the ground.   
  
'I rather think that to be my phrase Mister Potter, as you have been repeatedly warned and have repeated ignored them. Get out of my classroom, now, if you are not going to learn in class then you can learn in detention, with me to night at 8.00 O'clock. I expect you at my office door before that time, do I make myself clear?'   
  
The teen blinked dumbfounded and then jerked his head as he grumbled 'Yes sir, very clear.' The bag was grabbed from newly polished floor-boards of the old classroom and thrown over a shoulder as the raven did an about face and trudged from the room, his classmates avidly watching the spectacle. Severus hadn't really expected the brat to leave so compliantly much less leave at all.   
  
He paused then quickly cleared his throat as the door shut. 'Hum, hum...Well, let those words and Potter's actions be you're advice for this lesson about how this class is going to go.'   
  
'Shit.' Harry grumbled, scrubbing down the side of his face and through his messy black locks. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Ed. Lessons, not quite what he'd expected.  
> Probably even less so in Detention.

When 8pm arrived that night and Harry had barely gotten in any dinner for the reason that he couldn't seem to stomach anything but berries and hazelnuts and he'd arrived halfway through dinner because he'd fallen asleep in the common room before the crackling grate; Harry was hungry when he arrived at Detention, barely on time.  
  
His lungs were doing extra time pumping oxygen to the rest of his body thanks to the fact he'd had to run down the flight of stairs and down the hallway because Snape had said his office and not the classroom, which would have been more convenient because normally detention was held there and why wasn't it being held there now?  
  
The raven frowned as he knocked and waited at the "Just a moment."  
  
'Ah, Potter. Come in.' The door creaked back on the rusted hinges, enough to allow Harry to squeeze through and not have to touch Snape still holding it open. 'You're on time for once.'  
  
Harry glowered silently at this as he surveyed the space. He'd obviously been to Snape's office before but there seemed to be another room off it now that appeared to be rather uneasily inviting him inside. He felt a shiver run up his spine as the door shut behind him and the Professor's body heat grew closer.  
  
'We will be conducting your lesson inside there, so in you go Potter.' A large long fingered hand tapped to his shoulder and rather gently steered him forward when his body seized up and his feet glued themselves to the stones beneath them. 'Salazar, it is not that frightening.'  
  
The door grated shut behind them and the candles on the walls flared brighter to properly illuminate them and whatever Snape deemed was a useful item in teaching Harry Potter about safe sex.  
  
Harry's cheeks went pink and his body tensed. The hand was still on his shoulder and appeared to be there to stem the giant urge to lash out and flee the dungeons. Probably a good tactic, were Harry even game enough to attempt that when he was down house points already that caused his housemates annoyance and anger directed at him and he didn't particularly want any glass jars of disgustingness thrown at his head again because he'd angered the man intensely standing behind him.  
  
'Quite done?'  
  
Harry jerked, 'What?'  
  
'With your analysis of the situation and how best to accept it here and now rather than some other time when one or both adults you admire and are somewhat proud of you force you into this situation.'  
  
Harry's breathing stuttered. Oh. Right, they probably would. 'Yes.'  
  
'Excellent. Sit in that chair there, behind that desk there and point those obscured pupils at that board with the pictures and the words.'  
  
Harry did so, blinking at the weird instructions and the comment about his eyes. They weren't obscured by his glasses, the lenses helped him see what the Professor was trying to make him see. Oh! The tan cheeks flushed red at the two bodies entwined and humping against the flat surface of the blackboard. Damn. They were magical drawings; had Snape drawn them himself? He questioned, uneasy as he stared at the way they moved together, connected. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began, though he supposed it was probably pretty easy to figure out.  
  
'What do you see?'  
  
Harry stared, eyes shifting sideways incredulously. 'People having sex.' His voice came out somewhat choked but he got the words out.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Chalk people.' The teen glowered, fingers gripping the sides of the chair.  
'Chalk people...Having sex.' He elaborated at the pointed stare and crossed arms of the leaning man; for he was leaning his body against his own desk at the front of the "classroom".  
  
'Well that's perceptive.'  
  
Harry had absolutely NO IDEA how it got to the point where his tonsils were getting an attempt cleaning, a very good attempt. His hands were in ebony shoulder length hair and his naked ass was on the desk with large gorgeous cock in his pert ass.  
  
But he thought it might have come from his blurting that he was in fact not a virgin and had in fact been taken by cock and given cock, and something to do with "not many people", "rare to like huge cock", "Harry Potter and Just Harry" and probably a comment about "how big is big?", and "I don't believe you", and a measuring device.  
  
Harry was on the other side of the school before he even knew it. He just stopped, standing before the portrait of the Fat Lady dosing at somewhat close to midnight then simply, 'What the fuck was that?!' blurted from his mouth.  
  
She grumbled, shifting within her frame and he covered his mouth with his trembling hands, eyes wide behind his frames, face paler than average and 'What? What! What?!' being repeated over and over as he stood before her, unable to enter his common room.  
  
Had that really just happened? Had he really just gotten fucked by his most hated and git of a teacher? Had he really let that happen? Had he fucking flirted with the man too?!  
  
'Coming in dear?'  
  
Harry jerked. 'Huh?' He hadn't realised she'd woken up; barely.  
  
'Coming in?'  
  
'Oh, yes, yeah. Thanks.' He jumbled the words as he slipped behind her and stumbled through into the common room. It was dim, the laterns low and the fire nothing more than smoltering embers. There was no one else there, everyone up and in their beds, probably asleep.  
  
He couldn't be sure he wasnt already dreaming, that he hadn't simply continued to sleep through dinner and by extension Snape's detention; or whatever he was supposed to call "that".  
  
He fell down onto the fireplace sofa, sinking into its warn springs and comfortablness; hugging a pillow to him, he stared into the smoldering ashes and simply drifted. He couldn't be sure how long he stayed that way before drifting to sleep there, in the common room.  
  
It was surreal to think that he had done something so...Forbidden. The teens entire sleeping body shivered, it was a shiver of delight, a shiver of thrill, a shiver of excitement. Forbidden; such a taunting word.  
  
But alas true. The man was his Professor.  
  
'Mmmn.' He moaned.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Ed. Lessons, not quite what he'd expected.  
> And probably even less AFTER Detention.

'Mmnn, so big.' The raven teen shifted in his sleep.

  
The redhead turned to the bushy-haired teen beside him with an enquiring look. The male shook the one asleep on the fireplace sofa, unrepentant about rudely waking his friend from an agreeable slumber.  
  
Harry glowered as he was roused, blury eyes capturing his friends before him and staring pointedly.  
  
'You weren't back yet, what did he do to you Harry? Did he hurt you?'  
  
Harry shook his tresses. 'No.' It had been gloriously firm and thick and brutal when it slammed straight through him and jabbed unrepentantly into his GSpot, but hurt? No. 'You know how he is. He kept me until he believed I'd done a spot on job...'  
'....With his dirty Cauldron's.' He didnt fuck me instead of punishing me. Nope, not all. Harry hoped his cheeks didn't turn pink with the thought.  
  
'Mate, you were muttering in your sleep again, what's "So BIG"?'  
  
Harry blinked and patted down his clothes as he floundered for the right word, standing to his still shoed feet on the warn red rug of the Gryffindor common room. '...Probably a cauldron I had to clean in my dream?' He hoped it came out sounding confident.  
  
Ron didn't look convinced. 'You're moaning about Cauldron's now?'  
  
'What?' Harry ruffled his sleepy head, readjusting his wonky glasses.  
  
'You were moaning, mate.'  
  
'Was I?' He queried.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Hm. I'm hungry, anyone else hungry? I hope they have something sweet downstairs.' The raven was already walking to the portrait hole. Hoping that the mention of food would distract his always ravenous friend. He wasn't sure it would work the same for his know it all friend, but he thought she might have understood when he visibly tried to avoid eye contact and answering.  
  
Hermione was one of the first people to figure out he wasn't Heterosexual. Well, maybe the second? He'd always got this weird impression that Luna knew everything, somehow.  
  
Then came Ginny, Ron's little sister. That had been hard to explain and an extremely awkward hogsmeade lunch date. She'd somehow come to terms with being told she didn't do it for him, but a nice hard cock did and had been trying to take him out for "A new wardrobe" since.  
  
Apparently being gay meant he had to have a fashion sense. For some reason all the women in his life kept mention to "look at Malfoy". As if the blonde prick was inclined the same way. Which granted, he was certainly prissy enough to be a poncy little tosser but he'd seen the little twit snog more than his fair share of pretty women behind the Quidditch locker rooms; so to speak.  
  
Harry'd be the first to admit the blonde certainly did have a fashion sense though. Enough to turn Harry's own emerald eyes despite the dismal personality.  
  
He had a few new things and don't get him wrong he seemed to actually like the time they spent shopping for them but he wasn't used to nice things, wasn't used to having himself named cute or gorgeous by various strangers on the Muggle streets. Harry was concerned the Dursley's would notice the minor changes, when he returned to no.4 during the holidays.  
  
The teen rubbed down his face at the horrible and unwelcome thought. He was sure he wouldn't be able to get out of that one; a trip that was necessary, so Dumbledore always says, to replenish the wards.  
  
'Harry are you alright?'  
  
'Hm?' He looked up and blinked when he caught on that he was being held by a sleeve and his foot was within thin air. 'Was I?' His finger shook as he righted his foot back on the platform.  
  
'Yes Harry, you haven't been paying attention that's the 3rd time either myself or Ronald has grabbed you. Now, are you alright?'  
  
'Um. Mm. Yeah, I'm fine.' His voice shook as a descending stair moved to their platform and locked.  
  
'Just a bit out of sorts. Nothing to worry about.' He tried to reassure.  
  
They continued downwards until they were stepping right off the staircase and the raven collided with the professor.  
  
'Mister Potter. '  
  
'Uh. Sir.'  
  
'Have you been brushing up against an electrical wire this morning?'  
  
Harry blinked, 'An electric...al...wire? Sir?' He didn't understand.  
  
'Oh Harry honestly, you could at least try to tame it.'  
  
'Huh?' He turned to Hermione who was already pulling out her wand. Snape beat her to it and Harry felt a wild but gentle nudging to his scalp. He kept blinking, unsure how he felt about the sensation; it was like fingers, almost, carding through his wayward strands, attempting to make them stop misbehaving. 'Oh.' He breathed.  
One whole side of his head had been standing on end. Probably been that way since he'd slept on the common room couch, his hands probably weren't helping as he did keep carding them up through the tangled mess. 'Okay.'  
  
'Into the Great Hall with you four then.'  
  
They turned, 'Oh, hey Nev' and synced.  
  
'Merlin and Salazar.' The Professor rolled his obsidian eyes. 'In. Now.' 'Less of course you wish to not be involved in filling your bellies with breakfast?'  
  
'No no, we do.' Ron exclaimed, pushing them forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
